Opus
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Disons simplement qu'il s'agit d'un fourre-tout autour de mon couple favori...
1. Les cinq sens de Sirius

Bon voilà, j'ai voulu m'essayer aux drabbles et ça donne ... ça! C'est pas très probant, mais bon, c'est super dur d'écrire une histoire avec une chute en cent mots pile poil!! Moi qui aime bien décrire les décors et les persos, ça me change!!

On va dire que c'est un premier essai... espérons que les prochains soient meilleurs!

Je pense mettre dans _Opus_ toutes les petites idées tordues qui me viennent et les essais d'écriture. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, je n'abandonne pas, bien sûr, _Le Mangemort et l'enfant_, je diffère juste un peu sa publication (les gens vont me détester à force!!). En plus voilà, j'ai une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête et j'aimerais la mettre sur papier avant de l'oublier ou de l'abandonner. Elle aura pour persos principaux Sirius et Severus et là, j'entends tout le monde se dire : « naaaannnnn! Sans déconner!, mais comme c'est bizarre, dis donc!! » et je vous répondrais sans doute que l'ironie de Severus ne vous sied guère! (Mais comment je parle, j'dois être fatiguée!).

Pour ce qui est du disclaimer, une bonne fois pour toutes, arrêtez de me harceler avec vos cris hystériques et vos lettres de fans, je ne suis pas JKR!! ;D

Juste une dernière petite chose, c'est mon petit avis à moi, une chose que j'aimerais partager avec vous : je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour mon autre fic et ça me rend très triste. Je sais que que l'on ne peut pas reviewver pour chaque fanfiction qu'on lit, par manque de temps, d'envie ou d'inspiration, mais voilà, je trouve ça un peu triste et super démotivant pour l'auteur qui se languit parce qu'après tout, s'il écrit c'est pour partager son univers. Donc voilà, je me suis promis de reviewver plus dorénavant et peut-être que vous aussi vous pourriez le faire (pas forcément sur mes écrits, mais sur les fics qui vous ont touchées ou sur lesquelles vous avez un avis ou une critique à donner). Ca n'a pas besoin d'être super long ou bien argumenté, si ça vient du coeur, ce sera forcément apprécié! Quoi qu'on en dise, si on ne paye pas un auteur de fanfiction, ce qui est tout à fait normal, les reviews qu'il reçoit sous une gratification suffisante et satisfaisante!

Et voici donc le premier essai d'une – peut-être – longue série!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Les cinq sens de Sirius**

* * *

**L'ODORAT**

Par sa condition d'animagus, Sirius possède un odorat plus développé que la moyenne. En général, il déteste tout ce qui a trait aux potions qui empestent, pour lui, la bouse d'hippogriffes ou le pet de gnomes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il trouve son maître de potions personnel devant un chaudron bouillonnant, il se surprend presque à apprécier l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

Sirius, grand romantique, sourit en pensant que l'amour change tout homme.

Severus, plus pragmatique, tend à son compagnon le grog qu'il vient de préparer pour son rhume, en grognant.

* * *

**LE GOUT**

Sirius est un adorateur de chocolat, bien évidemment, pas autant que peut l'être Remus, mais quand même...

Sirius apprécie toutes sortes de chocolats, mais il y en a un qu'il préfère par-dessus tous les autres.

Le chocolat noir. L'intense.

Ce n'est pas qu'il aime particulièrement son goût amer. D'habitude, il préfère même les choses sucrées. Mais lorsque Severus se penche sur ses lèvres pour lécher délicatement le chocolat noir qui y est mystérieusement resté, le seul qu'il affectionne, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un autre carré de chocolat bien noir.

* * *

**LE TOUCHER**

L'eau glisse sur son corps dénudé, tendre caresse sur un corps meurtri. Frôlement léger qui couvre son épaule, sillonne le long de son torse et se perd dans la forêt sombre de son bas ventre.

Sirius observe au seuil de la pièce embuée. Il voudrait être une de ces gouttes d'eau pour explorer le corps de son amant.

Malheureusement, Sirius ne connaît pas le sort pour se changer en eau, mais il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal de n'être qu'un homme lorsque Severus se laisse aller sous les caresses de ses mains.

* * *

**LA VUE**

On peut dire que Sirius a vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Certaines sont gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire, d'autres s'estompent au fil des ans et il en est de plusieurs qu'il aurait aimées pouvoir oublier pour toujours, mais qui se rappelent continuellement à lui. La plupart concernent son séjour à Azkaban et ce qui l'y a mené.

Mais il est une image que Sirius chérit parmi toutes les autres comme son trésor le plus précieux, le plus intime.

Le regard amoureux et le tendre sourire qu'arbore le visage de Severus après l'amour.

* * *

**L'OUIE**

Maintenant que des cheveux blancs recouvrent sa tête, Sirius a trouvé un nouveau moyen de s'amuser au dépend des autres. Il adore jouer les sourds. Évidemment, il n'entend plus comme avant, mais il garde sa fierté. Alors Sirius joue les sourds, même si chaque jour, il joue un peu moins.

Mais, même aujourd'hui, Sirius fait tout son possible pour entendre une phrase pour laquelle il a longtemps bataillé.

Quand Severus se penche à son oreille et murmure de sa voix chaude et grave, Sirius oublie qu'il est un peu sourd et sourit à son « je t'aime ».


	2. A comme Apprivoiser

**DISCLAIMER : **Bon apparemment puisque je ne reçois plus de coups de fil anonymes à trois heures du matin, vous avez du tous vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas JKR...

Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'intelligence, la beauté, l'humour _et_ l'argent, que voulez-vous!

**NOTE :** Oh la la! Vite, un docteur! Je défaille, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? J'dois être atteinte de la fictionnelle aigue! Ou peut-être que c'est simplement un grosse bouffée d'inspiration... Dans tous les cas, vaut mieux en profiter avant qu'elle ne se dissipe! Donc voici une série de drabbles autour de l'alphabet (je fais encore dans l'originalité comme vous pouvez le constater). Donc voilà, j'ai ouvert mon p'tit dictionnaire et j'ai laissé le hasard me guider, on peut dire qu'il a été plutôt clément avec moi...quoique...

Pour l'instant je n'ai fait que les treize premières lettres de l'alphabet, j'espère que la suite ne tardera pas.

Ben voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez : est-ce que je dois faire une cure d'antibiotiques de toute urgence ou vivre avec cette _affreuse_ maladie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours?

* * *

**A comme Apprivoiser**

Sirius prend beaucoup sur lui depuis que Severus a emménagé.

Il range ses affaires, enlève ses cheveux de la douche et rabat le couvercle des toilettes. Quand Severus plonge dans un grimoire poussiéreux, Sirius patiente et prend un livre.

Aujourd'hui, il est tombé sur Le Petit Prince. Il se surprend à se comparer au renard qui rêve tant d'être apprivoisé pour échapper à sa solitude. Lui aussi a trouvé son Prince.

Pourtant, même apprivoisé, Sirius veut conserver sa liberté. Alors, il continue à arpenter les couloirs tout nu, mais ce n'est pas Severus qui va s'en plaindre...

* * *

**B comme Bulle**

Severus a un secret, il aime se prélasser dans son bain.

Tous les soucis s'éclipsent le temps d'un bain.

Severus est fasciné par la réaction chimique que produit le contact de l'eau chaude avec le liquide multicolore qu'il y verse. Quand il ne distingue plus l'eau sous la mousse, Severus quitte ses vêtements et s'immerge. Là, il admire les bulles se former, s'élever et exploser dans un léger « pop » qui caresse ses oreilles.

L'espace d'un instant, Severus oublie que le monde n'a pas la douceur d'une bulle de savon.

* * *

**C comme Cravate**

Pour le mariage de Harry, Sirius achète un costume sobre, blanchit ses dents et cueille une rose rouge. Puis, il recherche sa cravate fétiche, la première qu'il ait métamorphosé avec James, du temps de Poudlard. Quand, enfin, il la retrouve au fond du grenier, il comprend que le passé est révolu. Lorsque Severus demande où est sa _fameuse_ cravate, Sirius joue l'idiot.

oOo

Au mariage de Harry, Sirius apparaît nonchalant, sans cravate. Il ne peut décemment pas s'afficher au bras de son amant avec un cravate rouge et or où dansent les mots « Snevillus est un éternel puceau ».

* * *

**D comme Dénicotiniser **

Sirius est un homme de vices avec, entre autres et dans des degrés plus ou moins importants, l'alcool, le sexe et le tabac. Il a bien arrêté la cigarette durant une certaine période de sa vie, environ douze années, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de son fait. Dès sa libération, la première chose qu'il s'est offert, c'est une longue et intense bouffée de nicotine.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il fume sa dernière cigarette. Dire qu'il a fallu que Severus le prive de baisers pour qu'il abandonne sa plus vieille amie...

Sans regret...

* * *

**E comme Épiler**

Severus ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Il a pourtant vu beaucoup de choses terribles dans sa vie au service des Ténèbres, des tortures sanglantes aux meurtres les plus barbares. Il a même surpris Lucius en tenue de soubrette, c'est dire. Mais là, il ne peut en supporter davantage... il tourne les talons.

Sirius tire d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, un cri d'agonie se fait entendre. Celles qui disent qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle n'ont visiblement jamais eu à s'épiler le dos. C'est en grognant que Sirius enduit une nouvelle bande de cire.

* * *

**F comme Fille**

- Ne m'approches plus, espèce de...de...de malade!

Severus sort en claquant la porte. Sirius cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se retourner vers le miroir.

Il ne comprend pas.

Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si les Canons de Chudley ont remporté leur première victoire depuis 1856! Il n'aurait jamais dû parier avec Ron.

Il mire quelques instants son reflet dans la glace. Est-ce que cette robe à fleurs ne lui fait pas les hanches un peu trop larges?

Puis, il se retourne et entreprend d'enfiler ses bas sans les filer.

* * *

**G comme Goethe**

- Severus, tu connais Goethe?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...alors ?

- Ecrivain et savant allemand de la fin du dix-huitième siècle. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste l'écrivain préféré de Rémus.

- Ah oui?

- Il paraît qu'il a écrit « Quiconque boit une tasse de chocolat résiste à une journée de voyage ».

- Ça ne m'étonnes pas de lui, aucune culture!

- Tu sais, Severus, c'est aussi mon écrivain préféré.

- Dans ce cas, tu dois adoré Roald Dahl! (1)

- Qui? Non, peu importe... Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi?

- ...

- C'est lui qui a écrit « Je n'ai tant de chance que parce que tu m'aimes »...

* * *

**H comme Hérédité**

Severus hait son physique. Il a hérité beaucoup trop de choses de son père, selon lui. Il a la même peau diaphane, les mêmes cheveux filasses et ce nez, un peu cassé. Il n'est que bien trop conscient que l'image de son père n'est pas présente que dans son apparence. Lorsqu'il s'énerve véritablement, laissant exploser toute sa rage et son agressivité, il croirait presque l'entendre.

Severus n'aime qu'une chose en lui. Quand Sirius se perd au fond de ses yeux, il remercie Merlin de lui avoir donné le regard de sa mère.

* * *

**I comme Inactif**

Son Maître est mort. Bientôt, il arrivera même à prononcer son nom sans trembler. Mais, pour l'instant, il savoure le fait d'être inactif. De n'avoir absolument rien à faire ni à penser. Plus de rôle d'agent double à assumer, ne plus angoisser pour un mot de trop, une grimace qui lui échappe...

Assis au coin du feu, les muscles détendus, Severus savoure.

Le calme.

Le silence.

...

Trop de calme.

Trop de silence.

...

L'ennui.

Severus est un homme d'action, il ne saurait rester oisif.

C'est souriant qu'il part à la recherche de Sirius.

* * *

**J comme Jumeau**

Fred et Georges.

Les jumeaux Weasley.

Gred et Forges.

Le cauchemar de Severus.

Il avait pourtant pensé que maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il aurait la paix. Mais c'était visiblement trop demander. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les fléaux faisaient dans sa cuisine. Il n'avait même pas encore pris son café, pour l'amour de Merlin!

Un ingrédient de potion particulièrement rare? Et puis quoi encore?

Lorsque les jumeaux transplanèrent enfin, Severus remonta se blottir dans les bras de son amant, subitement fatigué.

Sirius se promit de remercier ses amis pour leur contribution à son épanouissement.

* * *

**K comme Korrigan **(2)

- ... le korrigan sort de terre, s'approche de la jeune vierge...

- Tonton Siry, c'est quoi une ver...

- Une _vi_-erge est... ben...

- Une jeune fille.

- Merci Severus.

- Pouah! Les filles ça pue!

- Tu diras pas toujours ça!

- Il devrait déjà dormir, finis ton histoire, Sirius.

- Mais, j'ai pas sommeil môa!

- Severus a raison, Jamesy. Donc, le korrigan s'approche de la jeune v- fille, saute devant elle en faisant : « BOUH »!

- Hahahaha...

oOo

- Elle était nulle ton histoire, _tonton Siry..._

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui raconte alors!

- Okay, je raconterai une histoire de ver...HmmHmm...

- Chuuuut! Il va t'entendre!!

* * *

**L comme Lyrisme**

_Oh Sevy!_

_Toi qui es si sexy!_

_Ange de mes nuits, et de mes jours aussi!_

_Auparavant nous étions ennemis,_

_C'était bien avant que je te vois ici!_

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes bien plus que des amis,_

_Tu es tout ce que je chéris!_

_Avec tes grands yeux noirs couleurs de nuit,_

_Aimes-moi pour l'éternity!_

Severus reposa calmement le joli papier rose à fleurs, légèrement pailleté, qu'il tenait dans ses mains devant le regard anxieux et impatient de son amant.

- Sirius, l'année prochaine, pour la Saint-Valentin, contentes-toi de m'offrir une boîte de chocolats.

* * *

**M comme Mérinos** (3)

- Tu es sûr de toi, Sirius?

- Mais oui, voyons Harry! Tu dois seulement surveiller. Je vais juste attraper un de ces moutons sous ma forme animagus, ensuite on le tondra et je pourrais tricoter un joli pull à Severus pour Noël. Tu savais que la laine des Mérinos était très recherchée?

- C'est du vol!

- Mais non! Ce troupeau compte des centaines de bêtes, personne ne remarquera qu'une de plus a été tondue!

- Écoutes, Sirius, je trouve ça très touchant, vraiment, mais je crois que tu vas devoir chercher un autre cadeau.

- Bah, pourquoi?

- Ce sont des chèvres, Sirius...

* * *

Petit moment culturel (qu'est-ce qu'on apprend pas dans le dictionnaire, quand même!):

**(1)** Roald Dahl est l'auteur de Charlie et la Chocolaterie.

**(2) **Génie malfaisant dans les légendes bretonnes. Je suis aussi allée voir sur internet où il est dit que ce sont des nains malicieux possédant une grosse tête fort laide et très ridée, mais qui ne sont pas méchants, seulement espiègles.

**(3) **Race de mouton très estimé pour sa laine longue et fine.

* * *

Bon, je ne suis pas très fière du G et du M, mais essayez de trouver une histoire autour de Sirius et Severus avec de la laine et un vieux classique... J'aurai bien parlé de Faust, mais je trouvais pas d'assez bonne chute!


	3. N comme Nuage

**DISCLAIMER : **J'attends un virement sur mon compte de plusieurs millions de dollars, depuis au moins dix ans... Comme apparemment je vais encore continuer à attendre longtemps, je suppose que je ne suis pas JKR...

Voici donc la suite et la fin de ma série de drabbles sur l'alphabet, avec toujours en vedette nos deux ténébreux préférés, enfin surtout les miens...

* * *

**N comme Nuage**

La liberté, c'est de courir dans un champ de coquelicots sauvages, sous la forme d'un gros chien noir, de sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses poils.

La liberté, c'est de rire du contact d'un papillon posé sur son doigt.

La liberté, c'est de regarder filer, pendant des heures, les nuages dans le ciel en leur attribuant des formes farfelues.

La liberté, c'est d'abandonner les grands espaces verdoyants pour retourner dans la maison honnie de son enfance.

La liberté, c'est de se laisser emprisonner volontairement entre les bras de son meilleur ennemi.

* * *

**O comme Opiner **(1)

A cette époque-là, chaque membre de l'Ordre avait appris à ne jamais mentionner le nom de l'un en présence de l'autre. Leur haine était légendaire.

Un soir, Severus ne rentra pas. Beaucoup doutèrent alors de sa loyauté, malgré les mots réconfortants d'un Dumbledore inquiet.

Lorsque Sirius se leva pour opiner sur le statut d'espion du Mangemort, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il le défende avec tant de vigueur.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus revenait, affaibli mais vivant. Albus fut le seul à ne pas s'étonner du sourire rayonnant de Sirius.

* * *

**P comme Partager**

Sirius était un homme riche depuis qu'il avait hérité de la fortune familiale. Deux manoirs imposants et luxueusement meublés, des terres disséminées dans tout le pays et un coffre à Gringotts bien rempli.

Sirius était surtout généreux. Il transforma ses manoirs en orphelinats à la fin de la guerre, les terres furent cultivées par des hommes en quête d'eux-mêmes et une bonne partie de son or servit à rebâtir Poudlard.

Sirius se moquait bien de tout ça. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Du moment qu'il pouvait partager sa vie avec Severus, il était heureux.

* * *

**Q comme Quincaillerie**

Bien sûr, ça ne valait pas grand chose, c'était de la quincaillerie. Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une bague sertie de rubis ou d'émeraudes. C'est à peine si l'anneau qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts valait quelques Gallions. Un anneau rond, simple, sans fioriture, en or blanc.

Severus se sentait pathétique. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux lorsque Sirius entra doucement, ni lorsqu'il s'agenouilla en lui prenant l'anneau des mains.

Bien sûr, ça ne valait pas grand chose, c'était de la quincaillerie, mais Sirius dit « oui ».

* * *

**R comme Récidiviste**

Severus s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il avait déjà suffisamment de morts sur la conscience. Il n'avait néanmoins que quelques secondes pour se décider, l'homme face à lui le menaçait de sa baguette.

Le sort illumina quelques instants les ténèbres environnantes.

Lorsque Severus se coucha à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos, Sirius su tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le serrer plus étroitement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'estompent et que sa respiration se fasse moins douloureuse.

* * *

**S comme Soixante**

Severus cligna des yeux devant le gâteau en équilibre précaire que lui présentait Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soixante flammes dansaient à son sommet.

- Fais un vœu!

Il se souvint de l'ombre menaçante de son père...

_Faîtes..._

de la solitude des dortoirs de Poudlard...

_Faîtes..._

de sa soumission face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, face à ce bourreau qu'il s'était lui-même choisi...

_Faîtes..._

Les vœux, c'était pour les imbéciles et les lâches.

Devant le regard impatient de son compagnon, Severus fit pourtant un vœu.

_Faîtes que Sirius soit toujours là avec un gâteau trop cuit._

* * *

**T comme Thermos**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec ce thermos, Sirius?

- C'est une surprise!

- Tu es sûr que...

- Je te dis que je m'occupes de tout!

- Très bien, clébard borné, je vais chercher la couverture.

oOo

- La vue est magnifique.

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour être plus gentil!

- ...

- Bon. J'ai faim, on mange?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Je ne comprend pas, Hermione m'a assuré que les moldus utilisaient toujours des thermos pour leur pique-nique!

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle pensait que tu essayerais d'y faire entrer les sandwichs _et_ le gâteau au chocolat... _chéri_...

* * *

**U comme Ultime**

L'ultime duel s'acheva sur un Poudlard en ruine.

oOo

Severus entendait des coups répétés à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était enfermé depuis la victoire de la lumière. Cela faisait six jours. Sirius le suppliait de lui ouvrir, de lui parler. Même Potter était intervenu.

Lui, était simplement perdu.

Son maître était mort et lui vivait toujours, malgré ses crimes passés.

Avait-il droit au bonheur?

oOo

Sirius accepta le baiser salé et presque désespéré de Severus avec soulagement. Il avait cru le perdre. Dans le regard de Severus, une question muette.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

**V comme Vide**

Le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint depuis longtemps. Son verre était vide. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever pour se resservir, il ne pensa même pas à utiliser la magie. Sirius lui manquait. Pourquoi cet idiot était parti après leur dispute?

oOo

Remus sourit. Sirius babillait à propos de _son arrogant Serpentard_. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Severus émergea de sa cheminée, avec un air grognon.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Bientôt un bruit de baisers mouillés remplaça les insultes. Remus soupira, les agissements de Sirius n'était pas si vide de sens que cela.

* * *

**W comme Western**

- Tu ne comprend rien!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre, ce sont juste deux types qui se battent à mort, Sirius!

- Je ne te suis pas non plus, Parrain.

- Et toute cette tension entre eux?! Voyons, la botte de foin dans le désert symbolise l'amour qu'ils n'osent s'avouer!

- ...

- ...

- Quoi?

- Rien. Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- Hein?

- Tu crois toujours que les ennemis jurés s'entre-tuent simplement pour dissimuler leur amour secret!

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui mettre une idée pareille en tête.

- ... La ferme, Potter!

* * *

**X comme Xanthippe **(2)

- Le pauvre homme, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile à vivre tous les jours, une moitié aussi grincheuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, tous les deux?

- Tiens, Harry, entres! Hermione me dépanne.

- ...

- ...

- Hermione, je peux savoir pourquoi tu prêtes à Sirius ce vieux livre poussiéreux.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu lire : _Socrate et Xanthippe, où comment vivre au mieux son amour pour une personne aigrie_.

- Voyons, Harry, la réponse est dans la question! Et puis, ce que je me demande, moi, c'est comment ce livre a atterri entre les mains d'Hermione...

- ...

- ...

- ...

* * *

**Y comme Yaourt**

Sirius s'étira longuement. Il se sentait étrangement bien, dans une sorte de torpeur alanguie. A ses côtés, Severus dormait encore, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Sirius gloussa. La veille, ils s'étaient déchaînés. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait tout commencé, comme toujours. Severus était bien trop pudique pour ces choses-là. Très vite, pourtant, il était rentré dans son jeu. Il avait même fait preuve d'inventivité, comme avec le yaourt. Sirius ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu une telle intensité.

Non vraiment, jamais, même à Poudlard, il n'avait vécu si belle bataille de nourriture.

* * *

**Z comme Zénith**

Ils avaient atteint le zénith de leur vie. Ils avaient à présent, tous les deux, des cheveux blancs et des rides au coin des yeux. Dans cette chambre aux murs immaculés, à l'odeur aseptisée, ils respiraient difficilement.

Ils étaient entourés de toute une famille qui retenait courageusement ses larmes.

Bientôt, leurs respirations se firent plus lentes.

Severus ferma les yeux le premier.

Sirius expira une dernière fois.

Leurs deux cœurs cessèrent de battre au même instant. Cela faisait presque soixante-quatorze ans qu'ils partageaient tout, ce n'était certainement pas la mort qui allait changer leurs vieilles habitudes.

* * *

**Revoilà l'instant culturel du jour :**

**(1) **Donner son avis dans une assemblée sur un sujet mis en délibération.

**(2) **Xanthippe était l'épouse de Socrate. Platon la qualifiait d'acariâtre.

* * *

**Bien, ma petite série sur les drabbles est finie, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... La deuxième partie de l'alphabet était bien plus dure à conclure que la première, d'ailleurs le niveau s'en ressent un peu, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, c'est l'essentiel, non? **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et, je l'espère, pour un nouveau chapitre du Mangemort et l'enfant.**


	4. Mardi soir, c'est soirée scrabble

**DICLAIMER :** Repassez plus tard, j'ai pas encore fini de remplir la paperasse pour les obtenir. La justice anglaise est très pointilleuse! Alors où j'en étais? Ah oui, "nom de jeune fille de l'arrière-arrière grand-mère". Bien. Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps...

**RATING : **Tout public! Ah non, "scrabblophobe" s'abstenir.

**COUPLE : **On va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

**Note :** Petit délire personnel qui ne fera de mal à personne. Ce soir l'inspiration m'est venue. Dommage qu'elle est du repartir si vite! Mais je la comprends, avec tous ces auteurs de fanfictions, elle doit toujours les attendre, ses RTT!

* * *

**Mardi soir, c'est soirée scrabble au manoir Black !

* * *

**

- « ''S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R". Mot compte double. Ca me fait vingt-six points.

- Et avec le mot ''P.A.T.T.E'' j'ai… sept points.

- "P.O.L.Y.G.L.O.T.T.E". Le ''Y'' compte double. Trente-deux points.

- "G.R.I.F.O.N.D.O.R.S". Le mot compte triple. Je suis vraiment trop fort : quarante-cinq points !

- Ca prend deux ''F'', stupide animal.

- N'importe quoi, pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais quand même comment s'écrit le nom de ma maison !

- …

- Je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

- …

- Là ! Tu vois sur mes chaussettes c'est écrit : ''G.R.I.F…''

- …

- …

- …

- C'est pour ça que je déteste jouer avec toi, James, lui, était aussi nul que moi en orthographe.»

* * *

- « Alors ?

- Une minute !

- Ca fait dix minutes que tu réfléchis.

- Tu mens !

- J'ai surveillé.

- …

- …

- … ''L.U.N.E''. Quatre points.

- Ton ''U'' est sur une case « lettre compte double ».

- Pour ce que ça change ! Tu en es à deux-cent soixante-seize points et je stagne toujours sous la barre des cent.

- Mauvais perdant ?

- Pfff ! Continues au lieu de parler, Môsieur le génie. Un Griffondor ne renonce jamais.

- Très bien. J'ajoute ''P.Y.E.L.O'' à ''Néphrite''. Vingt-sept points. Tu veux vérifier dans le dictionnaire ?

- J'ai la flemme.

- …

- Tu sais, Remus aussi connait des mots compliqués, mais, lui au moins, il me laisse des fois gagner. »

* * *

- « "L.Y.C.A.N.T.H.R.O.P.E". Vingt-six points.

- J'y crois pas. Tu le fais exprès ?

- … même pas.

- …

- …

- "M.A.G.I.E". Sept points.

- Tu t'améliores.

- Vil Serpentard! Tu verras, je finirai par gagner une partie contre toi ! Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je réussirai !

- J'en doute. Dois-je te rappeler que Potter, avec son cerveau atrophié, a réussi l'exploit de te battre mardi dernier ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, mon filleul est intelligent, voilà tout. Tu refuses simplement de l'admettre.

- … avec le mot ''loup'', Sirius. Six points.

- Peut-être, mais ça vous fait au moins un point en commun, maintenant ! »

* * *

- « Sirius, arrêtes ça tout de suite!

- Hnn!

- Tu triches! Je croyais que seuls les ''bâtards de Serpentard'' trichaient.

- Je ne triche pas. Je t'embrasse !

- Justement !

- Insinuerais-tu que je te déconcentre ? Toi, le grand, le terrible, l'unique Severus Snape !

- Ridicule. Mais je ne vois plus le plateau du jeu.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Maintenant tu es assis… sur moi !

- Ah ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- …

- Oh, regardes Severus ! J'ai réussi à trouver un mot avec tes lettres.

- …

- ''N.O.U.S''.

- Je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé celui-là.

- Ca fait seulement quatre points…

- C'est déjà mieux que rien. »


	5. De la coulrophobie à la saccharophobie

**DISCLAIMER** : Comme chacun sait, tout appartient à JKR. L'initial de mon prénom est bien J., malheureusement, il va falloir que je me trouve un monsieur Rowling. Sinon que pensez-vous de Kaliska, comme deuxième prénom ? Non… Kaba peut-être, ou Kadi ?… et dire que ce sont des prénoms qui existent !!! Je crois que finalement je préfère garder mon identité : JFIM (ça le fait, non ?).

**Note** : petite histoire écrite à la va-vite entre deux révisions pour le capes, pour l'anniversaire de Remus (10 mars). Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal alors je prends les devants !

* * *

**Comment passer de la coulrophobie à la saccharophobie en une soirée**

**Histoire vraie, tirée d'une expérience vécue par un certain R.L.**

Remus lui avait dit qu'il voulait juste une petite fête entre amis. Sa femme à ses côtés, son fils au sourire édenté pour lui baver allègrement dessus et son meilleur ami pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Bien sûr, Sirius avait hoché la tête, écoutant religieusement les recommandations de son ami.

Pas de sorts désinhibiteurs.

Pas d'inventions explosives certifiées Weasley.

Pas de clown.

Oui… Sirius avait écouté religieusement. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents écervelés. Non, môsieur. Ils devaient se comporter en adultes. Certainement !

De l'humble avis de Sirius, cette fête allait simplement être mortelle !... au sens propre du terme.

* * *

Remus arriva place Grimmauld, sans sa petite famille, se frayant un chemin dans la neige. Sirius n'avait pas voulu qu'il utilise le réseau de cheminettes.

Pour la surprise, qu'il avait dit !

Remus se demandait bien quel genre de surprise il lui avait concoctée. Il lui avait pourtant promis de suivre ses recommandations ! Lui voulait simplement une petite réunion entre amis.

Bien sûr, il connaissait Sirius. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu ses illusions le concernant. Il s'était fait une raison, on ne le changerait plus.

Mais au cas où, il avait décidé d'arriver une heure plus tôt…

* * *

Il avait eu l'espoir que Severus l'assagisse un peu.

Quel utopiste !

Avant de se traumatiser à jamais, Remus referma la porte de la cuisine, les joues rougies.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius hurla, avec le reste de l'assemblée, un joyeux « SURPRIIiiiiiIIIIISSSEEEeeeee » à un Remus grelottant.

Remus refusa catégoriquement de toucher l'énorme gâteau – triple chocolats ! – que Sirius avait spécialement fait pour lui.

Harry dévisagea Remus, qui ne quittait pas le rictus satisfait de Snape, sous le regard perplexe de Sirius.

Décidemment, non. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il enfourna une autre bouchée. Ce gâteau était un délice !


	6. Un grand moment de solitude

**DISCLAIMER **: …j'ai plus d'idée… PASAMOI… C'est assez clair comme ça ? Peut-être pas...

**NOTE** : ATTENTION, fic très stupide… En tout cas, j'aurai prévenu !

* * *

**Un grand moment de solitude**

-Je suis rentré.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Pas de réponse.

Le silence régnait dans le manoir. Les volets étaient clos, une épaisse couche de poussière s'était posée sur le plaid qui recouvrait le portrait de la matriarche Black. Il s'approcha de l'horloge de l'entrée dont le mécanisme s'était fixé pour l'éternité. Le froid de la demeure vide s'insinuait en Severus qui tremblait, essayant vainement de se produire un peu de chaleur.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Ce silence l'oppressait, ce froid le terrifiait et cette solitude… Non, il ne pourrait pas l'affronter.

Sirius ne rentrerait pas ce soir non plus.

* * *

**Un grand moment de solitude**

Il avait honte, honte de lui.

Il essayait de se soustraire, comme si les draps de leur lit avaient eu le pouvoir de le faire disparaître. Son torse à moitié détourné, la tête penchée, il se dérobait à la vue de Sirius derrière la barrière de ses cheveux noirs. Il ne pouvait simplement pas affronter son regard.

Sirius, lui, essayait de l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas si grave.

-Voyons Severus, ne fais pas l'idiot ! C'est moi qui t'avais dit de te laisser aller et puis, ça m'arrive aussi de péter au lit !

Et c'était sensé le rassurer, ça !

* * *

Un même thème, deux versions différentes écrites sous l'insistance d'une de mes amies. La première est à lire en cas de déprime… la seconde aussi ! Je m'excuse à l'avance et vous promet une fic un peu plus... un peu moins... enfin bref! A la prochaine!


End file.
